


p e r s o n a

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [13]
Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Depression, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Reader-Insert, sometimes reader is f!oc, sometimes reader is the persona 3 protagonist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-13 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of persona 3 reader-inserts from long ago.





	1. hot cakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sanada akihiko x reader (f!protagonist)
> 
> girls like akihiko and akihiko likes hot cakes.

Somehow it got out that a certain white-haired upperclassman liked hot cakes. You had ideas about who it was that had done it (his name being something along the lines of Derpei Herpori) but it really didn’t matter at this point. The effects were irreversible.

“Um, what does Akihiko-senpai get when he comes here?”

“I don’t know. He doesn’t even come here. I promise,” you told the offended girl. Your normally content face was contorted in a glare at the customer and the long line behind her. This had been going on for a few weeks now. Liittle cliques of Gekkoukan girls would come to the bakery and buy something for Akihiko or they’d stay in the bakery just to see if they could capture him in the act of purchasing his hot cakes.

“Um, fine,” the younger girl looked away angrily. “I’ll just get the plain hot cakes to go then.”

“Awesome,” you sarcastically punched the buttons on the cash register while your coworker grabbed the girl’s order. “That’ll be $7.95, please.”

She nodded, paid, ripped her hot cakes out of your coworker’s hand, and exited the bakery.

You sighed and put on a tired smile for the next crazy, Akihiko-obsessed customer.

— — —

“Hey, thanks for picking me up, Aki,” you said with a relieved and happy smile on your face, glad that work was finally over. You slipped your smaller hand into his and kissed on the cheek. “There were tons of hot cakes left over today.”

Akihiko blushed at the affection and grabbed the box of leftovers out of your other hand. “Why is that?”

You laughed and looked up at him. “No reason. But I think it’d be best if you don’t visit me at work anymore.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i will personally apologize for the entire era of the internet when "herp derp" was a thing. i'm so sorry.
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. one life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shirato jin x reader (f!protagonist)
> 
> the reader and jin have secret meetings.

This was wrong, wasn’t it?

You were a good guy, he was a bad guy.

In another life, this would be okay.

“But we only have one life.” He told you that. Whispered it in your ear as you held each other.

“You’re different when you’re not around him.”

“You’re different when you’re not around _them_.”

You let it drop. It didn’t matter. Enjoy what you can because it’ll be over all too soon.

Or so you wanted to tell yourself.

“Are you using me, Jin?” You pulled away to examine his almost expressionless face. Cold and critical, like always, but today it held a tiny bit of softness.

“I was.” His eyes narrowed. “You’re important but not as important as Takaya or Chidori.”

“Are you still using me?” Your eyes were full and bright, not with tears but with the desire to know.

Jin’s hands tightened on your waist. “You’re not stupid enough to tell me anything useful. Our meetings aren’t relevant to anyone else.”

“Not anymore,” you clarified. Your E/C eyes stared at him, seeing if he was willing to say anything else.

But he just stared back at you, his glasses magnifying the intensity of his gaze.

It was you who spoke first. “I just want to know the truth, Jin. That’s all I’ve ever wanted.” You brought your hand up to his cheek and guided his lips to your mouth.

Both of you could feel the time running short and you broke apart. Fleeting looks of regret and uncertainty flashed across your faces as you walked away in separate directions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	3. friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iori junpei x reader (f!oc)
> 
> junpei's too busy with "club activities" to maintain a relationship with the reader.

"Junpei Iori.”

“Ah, hello, Y/N-chan!”

“Cut the crap. Why’ve you been avoiding me lately? I mean, we used to hang out, like, every day. And now…” Yes, as much as you hated to admit it, you missed him. You were lonely but you also considered yourself above dramatic female friendships and above Kenji. That left Junpei and a couple other strangers. He was the only one worth your time.

A painful look flashed across the boy’s face before returning to its usual jovial manner. “I’ve just been busy with…club activities.”

You gave him a hurt look and began walking away. “It’s okay, Iori. Save your breath. I know when I’m not wanted anymore.” You should’ve known better. Junpei was just like Kenji. Just like any other guy. You were foolish to hope.

And as you left the classroom, Junpei physically collapsed in his seat. “Dude, I’ve just fucked a good thing up,” he mumbled, pulling his hat down over his face.

“It’s probably for the best if she wasn’t involved,” said Minato matter-of-factly as he slowly approached his friend.

“Yeah,” Junpei sighed. “But it still sucks. For her and me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	4. heart station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arisato minato x reader (f!oc)
> 
> the reader and minato ride the train home together.

Silence has never been so powerful to you. You couldn’t get him out of your head. His solid gray eyes bore so deep into your soul, you became scared that he’d find something so dark and sinister in there that he’d run away. But he didn’t.

And as he moved downward so that you were barely brushing noses, you noticed that you couldn’t look away. No matter what he saw within you, he never moved away. If anything it seemed to drive him further, knowing that you were human, you were real.

But then there was nothing.

“Now arriving at Iwatodai Station,” a polite voice informed after a resounding beep.

“This is my stop,” Minato mumbled apathetically. He brushed his dark cobalt hair out of his eyes to look at you more completely. Your mouth formed a soft frown and your petite eyebrows were drawn together in utter defeat.

“Oh, right,” you whispered, looking away, staring out the window at the business people leaving the train.

You felt the rush of air as he stood up beside you. After a few moments he left.

As the train began moving again, you wanted to cry. He made you feel so alone, like you were in love with a brick wall. And then your phone vibrated.

_**Minato** : Don’t look so sad. There’s always tomorrow. Or the next day. Or an entire eternity._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	5. truffles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odagiri hidetoshi x reader (f!protagonist)
> 
> reader wants to tell hidetoshi something.

"Hi-de-toshi!”

“Y/N, I can’t deal with your immature shenanigans right now.”

“No! I wanted to ask you something, actually.”

That made him stop. He turned his chair around to look at you. You had his full attention. That scared you.

“Oh, uh…I…hm…” You twirled your H/C hair around your index finger in nervousness. This was going to be a problem.

“Well?” His cold, gray eyes pierced through yours and straight into your soul. That’s how he could tell if you were lying or not. You were most definitely not. At your realization of this, he smirked.

“Um, actually, here, I made you some chocolate truffles!” You dug through your bag quickly and handed him a box of oddly shaped truffles. “I know how hard you’ve been working and I…just wanted to give you a pick-me-up.” You smiled weakly.

Hidetoshi looked at them then to you. “Thank you.” He set them delicately on his desk.

“Well, bye then, Hidetoshi.” You smiled again before rushing out of the room.

Maybe you’d tell him some other day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	6. something about shooting stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aragaki shinjiro x reader (f!oc)
> 
> three words were said between them.

He was nothing special. His mouse brown hair would cover his eyes and the feelings that twinkled beneath them. The angular features of his face were always hidden from their true beauty behind an expressionless mask.

But you were nothing special either. Someone who always stayed in the background. Always content to let other girls play Ms. Popular while you watched from the sidelines with normal H/C and kind E/C eyes.

Perhaps that’s why you were attracted to each other.

Perhaps that was what lead you to spend hours just talking about nothing, but understanding.

Perhaps that’s why you both fell in love.

You could never hide from his brilliant smile.

He could never deviate from your heartwarming laughter.

“Y/N?” Around him, you always had the courage.

“Yes, Shinji?” He always felt the need to give you the world.

“I love you.” But right now, all you needed were those three words.

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	7. starting to kick in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> odagiri hidetoshi x reader (f!oc)
> 
> hidetoshi confesses his feelings.

"This meeting is adjourned. You may now leave. Remember, we have a meeting next Wednesday.” People rushed at the sound of those words, eager to get away from Mitsuru’s watchful eye. But you couldn’t blame them. You wanted to leave too.

“Y/N?”

You swung around as you heard you name, meeting the piercing gaze of Hidetoshi. He held your eyes almost as if his swirling and powerful gray orbs engulfed you and wouldn’t let you go. People quickly raced around the two of you, leaving the room completely empty after only a short amount of time.

“Y/N?”

You suddenly shook your head, the trance broken. “Yes, Hidetoshi?” you said, returning to gathering your belongings behind you. Confusion filled your head as you tried to comprehend what just happened.

A moment of tense silence filled the air. Hidetoshi let out a breath and grabbed your wrist, turning you around to face him. “I like you.”

You just smiled softly.

“Say something,” he demanded, turning red.

But you just kept smiling. Soon you took your free hand and touched his cheek. “As soon as you find the smoker in the boy’s bathroom, I will give you a chance. Until then…” A quick peck on the cheek and you were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	8. cantaloupe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theodore x reader (f!protagonist)
> 
> the reader and theodore discuss defeating nyx.

Theodore saw you. He saw your delicate shoulders slump forward. He saw how your hands were clenched together in your lap. He saw your face give way from a stoic expression to an emotion he’d never seen on you before: fear.

He left his post next to Igor (who had mysteriously disappeared) and glided over to you, his stride urgent and worrisome.

Your eyes looked up at him as he approached. He noticed they glistened with water, something else he’d never see on your face before. Why was this happening to you?

He knelt down beside you with a sharp intake of breath as he saw a single drop of water cascade down your cheek followed by a few others. “Y/N,” Theodore began, grabbing your face with one hand and wiping the tear away quickly with the other. “Your eyes! They’re—“

“—crying,” you finished, rubbing your nose with your sleeve and giving him a small smile.

He nodded slowly, only knowing of what was happening to you but never experiencing it himself. But even though he’d never cried himself, he found himself feeling too sad and bothered by your tears to even breath correctly.

“Theodore,” you mumbled, trying to stop yourself from breaking down entirely. Your hand gripped his and you met his golden eyes. “I’m…afraid. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to defeat Nyx and save everyone…even if that’s what I’ve been working so hard for.”

“Y/N, you haven’t failed anyone yet,” he clamored, truly unsure of what to say or do. The bellhop frantically searched your tired eyes for some sign that you would be okay. “I believe you will do it. I believe you will walk out of the Velvet Room and rid the world of Nyx. It’s in the contract.”

You laughed bitterly. “When I do defeat Nyx, you’ll be the thing I miss most, Theo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	9. asian pear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> suemitsu nozomi x reader (f!oc)
> 
> a blind reader confronts nozomi about his distant demeanor.

You couldn’t see him. That’s probably why he felt safer around you.

He liked you better blind.

Was that selfish?

“What’s wrong, Nozomi?”

He saw you frown. That’d probably be the same face you’d make if your dull eyes could see him right now.

“Nothing.”

He’d changed a lot since you lost your eyesight. Namely, his weight. His defensive attitude. How he wouldn’t let you touch him anymore. He didn’t think you’d notice.

“Okay.”

He heard the sadness in your voice. Disappointment. He felt ashamed.

“I have to go.”

“No, you don’t, Nozomi.” You searched for his hand but he deliberately kept it away. “Please talk to me. I’m sick of you being like this.”

You were flustered and red in the face. Your eyebrows curved downwards in confusion and frustration. Even when you were brilliantly angry, he couldn’t help but think you were beautiful. And he knew he’d never be good enough for beauty.

Suddenly your hands found his face, cupping his cheeks, your eyes always searching but never focusing on his. Your look softened and Nozomi stopped breathing.

It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.

You couldn’t do this to him. Twisting his emotions, manipulating his heartstrings, giving him hope. What were you trying to achieve?

Plush lips found his and for a moment everything stopped.

“I want to help you. You’re very important to me, Nozomi. Let me help you be happy again.” Time returned but Nozomi didn’t.

Slowly, he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	10. honeydew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iori junpei x reader (f!oc)
> 
> reader and kenji are dating, junpei deals with the fallout.

He could watch you from three feet away and you’d never know.

Sometimes he thought you were too oblivious. But maybe he just didn’t capture your attention.

It was times like these when he wished he could shove you up against a wall and yell at you. But what would he say? “Thank you for dating my best friend and ripping my heart out and curb stomping it unintentionally! You terrible person, you!” Because that’d go over so well.

Sometimes he tried to be optimistic. Kenji was finally dating someone his age. You seemed happy too. The sun was shining. The Lost were subsiding again. Everything was great.

Until Kenji became an asshole.

At the Naganaki Shrine he found you.

“I’m not angry. I’m not sad.”

“I didn’t say you were, Y/N.”

“Your face does all the talking.”

“Yeah, my eyebrows emit rays of pity, don’t they?”

He saw a smile. Momentary and fleeting.

“Junpei?”

He looked at you. Unmoving, unwavering. He wanted to help you. He wanted you to know he wasn’t Kenji.

“I’m moving to America.”

“Because of Kenji!?”

“Don’t be stupid, Junpei. I’m going to culinary school. I think Kenji knew it was over when I told him and he started chasing cougars again.”

“Still. That’s pretty low.”

“Yeah. But, Junpei, I want to…thank you for dealing with me and Kenji. I know it’s hard when your two best friends start dating.”

Junpei just shook his head. “I don’t think you do. Y/N, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	11. pineapple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kamiki akinari x reader (f!oc)
> 
> a depressed reader meets akinari.

Everyday was a battle. Emotionally. Physically. It was a challenge to pretend to be normal when everything seemed against you. Like you were constantly the underdog in every situation you could think of.

Mitsuru had brains.

Yukari had popularity.

Fuuka had cuteness.

Haruko had everything.

You felt like you were stuck with nothing. Even though you were all friends, you were all fighting Nyx, you couldn’t help but feel like they were your biggest enemies.

Anything related to the Dark Hour was stressful too. Sometimes you felt too comfortable putting that evoker to your head, killing other things, and killing yourself.

It was Sunday. No one was around. You trudged to Naganaki Shrine. No one was around there either.

Except for a man. No, a teenager.

He smiled weakly in your direction and you felt like you would cry. For him, for you. He looked sick physically. You were sick mentally. Maybe…maybe there was something to be found here.

“Hi,” you mumbled, sitting next to him. “I’m—“

“Don’t tell me your name. It’ll ruin it.”

You looked at him, not in annoyance, but in epiphany. Like you agreed, whatever “it” was. You nodded.

“You look sad. Do you feel as sad as you look?”

You nodded again, keeping eye contact with his face even as he looked away.

As he tried to smile again, he began to cough violently, spasms racking his body as your arms flew to support him.

“Are you okay?” you asked cautiously.

“Yes, I’m fine. And you will be too.”

“What?”

“You’ll be fine. I see it in your eyes. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	12. coconut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aragaki shinjiro x reader (f!oc)
> 
> shinji saves a passed out reader.

To Shinji, you were like an ogre. You had many layers. Perhaps it wasn’t the most poetic way of putting it but it was the most accurate.

When he had first met you, you were passed out in an alleyway behind Port Island Station. He thought you were just another junkie who deserved to rot in a puddle of her own sweat and tears. But you were also a girl. Against his better judgement, Shinji brought you somewhere safe and yelled at you when you were conscious and stable.

The next time he met you, your eyes were bright and full of life. “You saved me,” you repeated over and over again. You managed to drag Shinji to Chagall Café where you paid for six cups of black coffee for him. “I don’t know how to pay you back! But I thought food was a pretty good idea.”

The third time he saw you was a charm. “Shinji,” you whispered, eyes completely connected to his. “What do you think about on days when everything is melancholy and tinged with rain and your breath fogs up in front of your face?” He scanned your face for a smile but there was always a serious look in its place attached to full, wet eyes on the verge of calling out all of the questions with no answers.

He didn’t answer. He knew it was rhetorical. He knew he was your greatest confidant.

“Shinji, on those days I remember you. I remember how selfless you are. I remember how confident you are. I remember how your problems never come first. And I think to myself…’I want to make him happy because that’s what he did for me.’”

“Y/N, you don’t—“

“Shut up.” Slowly, giving him every chance to step away, you hugged him. “You gave me something no one else thought to.”

Shinji nodded and let you go when you had to leave.

He never saw you again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
